guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ranger Elite Sunspear armor
I'd say this is one of the more "professional" looking Ranger armors for female rangers. :I would have liked the male version for my Ranger if it wasn't for the absolutely HUGE pauldron on the right arm... 69.131.158.134 07:32, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::This looks cool on pictures but I have it myself, you're gonna puke if you have to watch at the ugly back all the time... Eshiworu 18:59 7 August 2007 (GMT) :::The male Ranger armor seems to ALMOST qualify for Assassin armor. Yeesh. Almost rivals sin Exotic armor in pointyness.--Kajex Firedrake 20:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::@Eshiworu: guild cape - Wuhy 23:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Colors, for crying out loud... You know, it would be nice if we had some pics for the "Colorable Areas" section where someone actually used color. It's so much more difficult to see what areas are colorable when people use black or white. --68.187.144.197 09:47, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Dyeable ares for male? If anyone could post some pics for that? Wait,... As can be seen from how many people view this page, those pics'll never come ^^. Naoroji 18:23, 3 June 2008 (GMT +1) :I do totally agree with the above. It suits the profession (as opposed to looking like you're going snowboarding on holidays Ranger Norn armor) but it just doesn't look good. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:14, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just added some. Shadowlance 20:01, 26 September 2008 (UTC) DAMN ugly chest for female rangers this would be my favorite ranger set, if its chest wouldnt be so fugly for females -- Wuhy 19:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) new pictures Hey, I just uploaded some pictures of the Male version: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 But I don't know how to put them in 1 box, because i nver did it before. So if any1 want to do that for me? Thanks Omanhunter 15:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the filenames you used are not the ones required by the armor gallery template, so they won't show up. To upload them properly, click on the existing images in the gallery, then find the link that says "Upload a new version of this file". :Also, please look over our armor gallery quality guide to make sure your images are of the best quality. Right now, your images most obviously suffer from a low resolution and lack of anti-aliasing. To fix this: :*Go into your graphics settings (F11, then Graphics tab). :*Under "Resolution:", select the highest available Full Screen option, then under "Anti-Aliasing:", select "4x." :*Move the "Visual quality:" slider all the way to the right, and finally clear the checkbox next to "Enable post-process effects." :Your computer may run very sluggishly under these options, but it will immensely improve the quality of your screenshots. Lastly, the location your character is in is fine, but you should turn so that the sun is mostly on the front of your character, instead of at the side. :Thank you very much for wanting to contribute! I hope I didn't turn you off with all of this, because this gallery really does need better images. I'm going to delete the ones you uploaded, though, since they don't have the proper filenames. —Dr Ishmael 16:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC)